


Film Appreciation

by Jenwryn



Category: Honeydew Syndrome
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-26
Updated: 2008-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay ought to have known better than to make a simple suggestion like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Film Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> Because the beautiful thing about HoneySyn is that nobody cares about demographics! ♥
> 
> The various “omnias” mentioned herein really do exist.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Josh and Metis exchange one of those looks of theirs – which Charles loathes and has declared unnatural to the _n_th degree – and then the footballer clears his throat as cautiously as if he’s about to ask Metis’ mother over to coffee at his place (and, really, it is _exactly _the same cough, and Metis should know, seeing as he was witness to the significantly mortifying chore that his boyfriend’s mother had thrust upon her firstborn son). Josh shifts his elbow against the table in a painfully uncertain way, because, despite how long he’s been interacting with his boyfriend’s friends, he’s still somehow not entirely convinced that he belongs, and then he asks, “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” while Metis, at exactly the same moment, as though they’ve rehearsed talking as a couple (which of course they haven’t, because that would be just pathetic, and Metis dips his eyes beneath the cover of his bangs at the mere thought) bursts out, “Are you serious? Erik and Sam too?”

Erik gives the pair of them a pained stare but Samuel just snuggles his chin down against his arms, enjoying the feel of his hoodie’s soft sleeves against his face, because they are officially the definition of comfy (well, perhaps not as comfy as a nice big pillow, or Erik’s stomach, but they _are_ in the school cafeteria and beggars can’t be choosers). In fact, Samuel goes so far as to half-shrug and answer, “Yeah, sure.”

Josh and Metis glance at each other yet again, and now Josh is gnawing at his lip slightly. The blond has discussed the matter of Samuel at surprisingly great depths with Metis; apparently he had a narcoleptic great-aunt, and he finds the whole situation intensely worrying, but Metis has told him to just deal with it like the rest of them have learnt to. Well, except Charles, perhaps, who makes caustic jokes about exactly which activities apart from school and life in general Sam might fall asleep during or, if he’s in a really evil mood, starts interrogating the boy about whether he suffers sexsomnia as well as general parasomnia, at which point Jay will be inches from burying an elbow into Charles’ ribs seeing as he can't help but feel somehow responsible (although, really, why is a mystery), and Erik goes a colour that clashes fascinatingly with his hair.

“Anyways,” adds Metis, before Josh can speak again, utilising a chirpy voice that’d make you think someone has just crowned him sovereign of pathetic attempts to be cheeringly optimistic, “I guess Jay’s right; we _do_ get brownie points in English if we go see it.”

His boyfriend blinks at him sideways. “Really?”

“Josh… Do you ever listen in that class?”

From the other side of the table Samuel makes a mischievous noise against his arm.

Jay chuckles outright. “Are you kidding? All the man does is ogle—”

Josh gives the slender boy a glare that has don’t-mess-with-the-jock stamped all over it, and Jay shuts up, though he still looks incredibly amused. Sure, Josh is no Charles when it comes to the esteemed art form that is abuse, but he’s still pretty damn big and packs a helluva punch, even if he _has_ sworn to Metis that he won’t use it.

Metis himself just grins, kinda pleased with the thought of Josh ogling him. “Whatever," he says. "So we’ll meet at the cinema tomorrow night, yeah?”

A derisive snort sounds behind them and they all turn. Charles, who is leaning casually against the back of some girl’s chair and is completely ignoring her complaints that he’s standing on her bag, rolls his eyes upwards. “I can’t believe we’re even considering going to watch a film together. I mean, none of you will see it anyway,” he drawls. “Josh and May here will be too busy trying to consume each others’ tonsils and, as for you two,” (at this point he gives the blue-haired-boy a searching, smirking leer), “…tell me, Erik, do you practise tonsil consumption when he’s asleep too? Or that a bit much of the kink for you?” The blond laughs, though it trails off slightly as he sees Jay watching him. Shaking his head as though he wants to dislodge a buzzing in one of his ears, Charles continues sharply, “Guess you and me’ll be the only ones who actually know what happens on-screen, right, Jay?”

And Jay just glances down at his hands and desperately hopes that his face isn’t declaring his fervent desire for the complete opposite.


End file.
